Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenarios
by TheWaffleLabratory
Summary: Various Fairy Tail boys including... A lot of people. Natsu, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Gajeel, The Trimens, Doranboldt, Sting, Laxus, Freed,
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IS UP MY FELLOW WAFFLEISTS (That's ur new name, K?)

Anyways, I LOVE making Boyfriend Scenarios. ON WITH THE NEXT

Natsu?

_I can't do this anymore, a little girl thought as she ran out the door. She looked out at the sky, which was as dark as smoke. She ran, and ran, and ran, not bothering to look back. As she got to the mountains, she started a small fire in a cave. She shivered as she sat against the wall and felt a hand around her. She screamed helplessly as a Vulcan picked her up almost too easily. She hit her head as he carelessly threw her against the wall. _

You were still conscious enough to see sparks flying everywhere. You struggled from the monster's grasp and ran to join your rescuers. You smiled to see a few about your age, two boys and two girls. One of the boys smiled at you as you blew flames at the Vulcan. He had a big goofy grin, and introduced himself as Natsu. You smiled. "Let's get you home, Y/N." He said. You shook your head. "No, please. Don't take me back!" He looked surprised. "Okay, HEY! Erza! Can we keep her? Pleaasee?!" He used the puppy eyes on a slightly older girl with red hair and armour. "Fine. I hope you can keep up." You smiled, and Natsu put an arm around you. "AAWEE YEAH!" You sighed. _This one has problems, _ you thought.

Gray or Lyon (You'll see)❄

You were one of Ur's two students at the time, scanning the rubble left by Delyaura. "Over here! Y/N! We got one!" You rushed to a building to see a dark haired boy stuck under a board. He looked up at you. "Please help me," You almost cried. "Ur! Lyon! He's not dead!" Your mentor and white haired best friend ran back to you. You worked with them to lift up the rubble. You and Lyon smiled at eachother. In unison: "Ice Make: Wedge!" "Thank you both.", the boy said as he scrambled out. He sat down in front of his demolished house. "'Cmon, Y/N. We have to go." Lyon said.

_To stay with Lyon, read on. To argue with Lyon to keep the boy, Go to the next snowflake. ❄_

_"_Okay, Lyon, Ur! Wait up!" You ran to catch up to them. Lyon put an arm around you. "We're getting stronger, aren't we?" You smiled. "Yeah, but you still can't do THIS!" With only a stomp of your foot, a giant pillar of ice shot out from the ground, putting Lyon 10 feet in the air. He smirked, "Yeah, but can YOU do THIS!?" With a flick of his wrist, a small blue flower popped out of the ground. He smirked, and jumped down. You looked ahead at the road, and realized Ur hadn't stopped walking. "Gah! Ur! Wait up!" She laughed. You both ran ahead.

❄ For Gray read here (They'll be seperate from now on, K?)

You shook your head. "No. We can't just leave him here." Ur shook her head, and even Lyon looked away. "We don't have room for any more, I'm sorry, Y/N." You looked at the boy. "Well, you just got an open spot. I CAN'T JUST LEAVE SOMEONE TO DIE!" You yelled, and fierce snow and wind whipped around you. Ur seemed impressed, and almost scared. You turned and ran towards the boy. "Y/N! You're crazy! You don't even know him!" Lyon called to you as you ran. You looked back to see him on his knees, crying. "But I remember what happened to Mochi." Lyon looked up. "Mochi was DEAD!" You shook your head. "No, no she wasn't. I was there, Lyon." He stood up, ran to you, and gave you a hug. "Please don't forget me, I know I'll see you again... Right?" You looked at him, "Of course not." You pulled away, and ran in seperate directions, leaving a train of snow behind you. You ran to the boy. "So, are you hurt?" He smiled. "No, I don't think so.. You?" "No, not really." You smiled. "So, what's your name?" "Gray, Gray Fullbuster. And you?" "Y/N." You shook hands. "Hey, I have a place we could go, another friend is there." He smiled. "Sure! I'll follow your lead!"

Elfman Strauss.

You grew up with an awesome dad. You know those people that are just popular by nature? That was him. And you. You never had a mom, but your dad sure was supportive. You learned everything from him. One day, you were both at the Gym in Fairy Tail's new guild hall. You saw this hunk of meat just piling on the weights on the weightbar. You punched your dad and pointed to him. You both broke out in laughter. The barbell was on the ground. To be nice, you went up to him and picked it up with ease. He looked surprised, and took it as if it were a pencil. You smirked, using your Metal Making magic to add more weight when he wasnt looking. Your dad laughed. The guy didn't seem to notice, though, until the weights were about the size of him. He looked left and right, shrugged, and dropped the barbell on himself by accident. "Oof!" You heard an audible thud. You sniggered. Suddenly, you felt a strong blow to the stomach. "Oof! Hey!" You stood up to see the man looking quite distraught. "Really, Elfman? A real man doesn't hit girls!" You looked behind a wincing "Elfman" To see a boy with long dark hair and piercings sitting on a bench with earbuds. You had seen him around the Guild before. "G-Girl?" Elfman said wincing. He looked at you. "Gah! My apologies mi-" You kicked out his legs, sending him flying towards Gajeel. "Y/N! Can't anyone just not get Elfman thrown at them?" You smiled sheepishly. "That's it, you're gonna pay." You saw an angry Laxus looking at his now broken phone. The place had broken out into a fullscale riot. An entire set of weights, shelf and all, flew towards your dad. He laughed. "Daadd, do something!" You hissed at him. He smiled. "Okay!" He picked up a nearby Natsu who was just leaving. "Wha- LEAVE ME OUT OF THI-""Too late!" Your dad sent Natsu flying across the room. "Ugh, DAD! DON'T THROW PEOPLE!" You were now mad. When you got mad, people listened. Like Erza, you had that quality. It became deathly silent. "S-Sorry, Y/N." You heard a voice say. "Gajeel! Put down Natsu. It's not his fault!" "Yes Y/N." You heard a thud and Natsu yell. "Laxus!" "YES!" You glared at him. "No throwing weight sets." "Dad," You sternly gazed at him. "Why is it always Natsu?" You heard a laugh. "And you there, Elfman?" "Y-Yes?" You sighed and shook your head. "Just, don't get yourself killed." You head another laugh. "Well then!" You clapped your hands, and left the gym. But not without throwing back a treadmill. You heard more yelling, and Natsu yell: "AGAIN!?" You laughed, _Things really will never change..._

Gajeel

"With HIM! REALLY!" You glared at your team, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza. "Well, yeah. We figured you could show him around while we... LEAVE SEE YA LATER!" Natsu ran out the door. "Wow, thanks a lot" _Jackass_ You whispered under your breath. "What was that?" You turned to see the new recruit. "Natsu's just being stupid again." You heard a laugh. "So! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Gajeel!" He smiled. "I'm just happier here than... somewhere else." You smirked. "There's one rule around here, though. Break it, and you're out. Okay!" You were scary sometimes, I guess that came from being Erza's twin. "Y-Yes..." You smiled. "You NEVER, EVER, EVER **EVER** take Erza's or my cake." He laughed, and you saw Romeo hide something. You winked. Initiation time. "Get out. You already broke the rule." He looked confused. "Wha- Woah that's some bullshit right there. I didn't touch you-" You sent him flying across the room. After getting everyone all fired up, you left. "Have fun, Gajeel!" You slipped Romeo 100J. "Thanks buddy."

Loke/Leo.

"Wow! I forgot all about some of the jobs on the board! Look at this one, Natsu! The reward's a Stellar Spirit gate key!" You pulled your friend by the scarf to the board. "Wanna do that one? You get the key, I get the 75,000J. Okay?" You glared. "Fiinneee... Let's go." Apparently, all the employer needed was a book, easy enough to get from a shelf. You entered the building, and got out within a minute. "There you go," He nodded. "Thank you both!" He handed over the money and key. "Alright! That was fast! Huh? Natsu? You okay!?" Natsu was staring at the back of someone's green parka. You were confused. "Well my dear, is it hot in here, or is it just you?" You turned and slapped Natsu, but it wasn't Natsu. A boy with orange hair and glasses had somehow snuck up behind you. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He laughed. "No, it's quite fine, really." You laughed. "I don't know you," You backed up, but he caught your hand. "Y'know, I may not go down in history, but I'd go down on YOU anyday." You looked at him. "Really, you are quite beautiful. Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your name Erza?" You glared. "What? NO MY NAME'S NOT ERZ- you sneaky bastard." He laughed. "Name's Loke, and by the way, are you my homework? Cause I feel like I should be doing you." That earned a slap and a giggle. "Wow. You really don't like to give up, do you? My name's Y/N." He smiled. "I really do need homework help, though. Can you simplify 2I6U?" You raised an eyebrow. "Ookay, just divide both sides to get I3U. WOW REALLY! WHO ARE YOU!?" He laughed. "I'll see you later, dear." He kissed your cheek and left. You heard laughing. "Wow! I've never seen ANYONE actually reject Loke!" Natsu was watching nearby. "GRR! NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" You saw something hightail out the door, and heard an "OOF!" As you looked out the door, Natsu came flying back. Someone scooped you up and out of the way. "Well, that was quick, by the way-" They set you down "I'm afraid of the dark. Could you sleep with me tonight?" "LOKE!" He laughed. "Thought I left?" You nodded violently. "Well, dear. I', like a Rubix cube, the more you play with me, the harder I get." You moved towards him, only to see him back away. "GAH! YOU'RE NOT A CELESTIAL WIZARD TOO, ARE YOU!?" You must have looked confused. "Why?" He smirked, "Well, nevermind." You turned towards a confunded Natsu and back, only to see he wasn't there. "Natsu, who the hell was that?" He laughed. "Loke."


	2. Chapter 1 II

**OKAY WAFFLE LAB HERE! I will be doing these stories in three parts. If the top says ****_example: _****They Ask You Out I, the characters will be Loke, Gajeel, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and Lyon. if it says _Example: _They Ask You Out II, the characters will be Freed, Jellal, Sting, and Laxus. If it says _example: _They Ask You Out III, the characters are: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Doranbolt, and GAH! DORAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

_Doran is currently trying to eat fire. _

Doran: Well, Natsu does it! I wanna see how fire tastes too!

Me: Ugh, ON WITH THE STORY! THIS IS PART TW- DORAN YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF SOMEDAY I SWEAR TO GOD!

_Part Two Intros_

**Freed Justine:**

You freakin' loved beaches. Everything about them. Your mom was your fondest memory, though. Ever since you learned you could use magic, your mom and you became even closer friends. Your father was okay with magic, but was honestly scared. So your mom took you to the beach to practice. You used an effortless form of water bearing magic, just like your mom. It spoke to you in ways you couldn't explain. Now 21 years old, you sat on a paddleboard about 100 yards out from the shore. You stood up, and created small waves. All of the sudden, the sky got dark, mysteriously dark. You shrugged, and created water orbs that glowed. "Hey! Do you mind!?" You yelled at the sky, and saw something purple and green fly behind a cloud. "Grr, WATER MAKE: Jet Stream!" You shot at the thing, and brought it back. "Huh?" You cocked your head. You didn't catch a demon, but a DUDE. "AWW. COME ON! REALLY!" The guy was PISSED OFF. "He's gonna get away again!" You raised an eyebrow. The guy had long green hair with two tufts that stuck out like lightning bolts. Red robes, and blue eyes. "Pleeaase let me go? You seem nice!" He smiled. "Nice try. Who are you looking for?" He pointed. "That damn blue cat." You laughed. "Happy? That's Natsu's exceed, you realise. Right?" He nodded slowly. You laughed. You and Natsu were in Fairy Tail together. "LOOK HE CALLED ME CHRISTMAS TREE MAN!" You laughed. Hard. "Okay, fine." You let him go. He smiled, and took off. You sighed, and turned your paddle board into bamboo wings. "Reassemble!" You took off after him. "Woah! He's MY kill!" The guy knocked you out of the way. "AHAHH! FREED CAN'T CATCH ME! FREED CAN'T CATCH ME!" You saw Happy fly past a tree. "Freed?" You laughed. "Haven't seen you around in a while. When'd your hair get so long?" He laughed. You summoned a fish and put it in an orb of water. Happy chased it. Freed caught his tail. "GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Happy sighed. You put the fish gently in the water.

**Jellal Fernandes**

As a member of the Guild council, you had to scout out new recruits. You and Erza were walking around Magnolia when she ran into a group about our age, being the smooth talker you were, it was easy to convince them. As you were walking back, you got a closer look at them. As you got back to the Guild Hall, you realised it was your day for tours. "Don't worry. I'll take half." Erza smiled. She decided to take two, Simon and Milliana. That left you with two boys: A blue haired guy named Jellal, and a tan and Bleach Blonde boy named Shô. "So! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" You started your normal speech. "Over there is the Job Board, where others post jobs. They have different rewards, from money to even gate keys. If you're not a Celestial Wizard or don't know one, don't bother with those jobs." They nodded. "Here, I'll give you brief intros to some of the other wizards!" You pointed out a few members. "That's Natsu, with the pink hair. Gray- He's pretty recogniseable, because he has a- well, he likes to take off his clothes. Over there is Elfman, Laxus, Freed. And yep, Milliana, that's Loke. Just ignore him." Loke frowned and make a pouty face. 'You'll scare the recruits away, dork!" He smirked. "So! All the members have the Guild mark on their body. It's kinda what makes us us. Mine's on my back, and Lucy's got hers on her hand. You pick where you want it." You sighed. "Ooh! Me first!" Shô rolled up his sleeve, showing his arm. Miliana stuck out her hand, and Jellal, "Okay, where'd Jellal go?" You spotted him over by the job board. "Uh, Jellal?" He turned. "Oh! Yeah! How about, my shoulder?" You nodded. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" People pounded the tables, and shouted. Miliana went over to Mirajana and Lazanna, and naturally slipped into the flow of things. Shô and Natsu were busy eating everything in sight. Jellal was at the Job Board again. "Uh, Jellal? Jobs are for teams of people." He nodded, "In that case, let's go!" He grabbed the request and your hand, and flew out the door. "Agh! JELLAL!" He laughed . "What? Are you busy?" You thought. "No, and rent's coming up. Hey, maybe this won't be that bad!" He laughed. "Maybe?"

**WAFFLE HERE! JUST SAYIAN, STING AND LAXUS will... wtf Waffle! Don't yell. Okay, but Sting and Laxus for this chaper are gonna be like Gray and Lyon were before. They'll start the same, but go seperate ways. **** \- It's this this time around though.**

"Hey! Wait up!" You yelled to the blonde up the hill. He turned around, and sat. "Fiine... Hey, watch this!" Your fried pointed to the sky, and a brilliant white light shot out. It flew behind you, and he yelled: "Grab it!" You stuck out a hand, and it pulled you. "Woah! That's cool!" He smiled. You both stood on the top of the hill, running the light show for the town below you. "It's kinda weird how much this pays, isn't it?" You had taken the easiest job, not even looking at the pay since you were hurt. "Yeah, no kidding! 1,000,000J each!" You both laughed. "Aha, how did we become friends again?" You looked at your friend, and paused. "Hmm... Good question." You shrugged. You and your best friend in the world were just about polar opposites, but opposites attract.

Laxus

His name was Laxus Dreyar, a brutish guy with a scar down his face. You were slightly calmer, but you both used lightning magic. As far back as you'd remember, people joked that you'd get married. You always brushed off the comments, because you were just friends. As soon as you both moved up to S-Class, people seemed to talk more about you. You had even had boyfriends, and Laxus was just the guy playing the Big Brother role. He probably knew more about you than some of your girl friends. And you knew things about him that he probably didn't know.

Sting

You looked at your friend and thought. Less than three years ago he was just another member of Fairy Tail, until you got introduced by Lucy. You ended up going on jobs together and were almost one in the same. You could read eachother's actions flawlessly, and realised you'd destroy everything if you did ever really fight. There was the occasional sparring, nobody ever _really _won. You sighed. "Well, I'm tired. Let's stay the night at the tavern and head home in the morning. "Okay, good idea."


	3. Chapter 1 III

**WAFFLE IS BACK! I'M BAAacck... and tired. I've had testing all week. It sucks.**

**Hibiki, Ren, and Eve are again like before: An intro and then a split. **

_I'm really, really bored. _ You said as you went to the job board. "Huh? What's this?" You read a new request. "Blue Pegasus member seeking help breaking a curse? Cool!" You took the job from the board. "Okay!" As you got to the guild, you noticed something different than in Fairy Tail: The guild hall was empty. "Uh... Hello?" You asked to the empty room. Master Bob popped out from the hallway, not as cheerful as usual. "Oh! Fairies! Thank GOD!" You looked at your teammates; Levy, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. "It's good you brought a lot of people. We could use all the help we can get." You looked around. "Hey, another team's nearby. Should I call them in?" He nodded. Within an hour, Loke, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman were there as well. "What's the problem, Bob?" Natsu asked. "It-It's a member. She's been cursed by a witch named Akishka, who we defeated, but we can't lift the spell!" You ran to the room, where all of the Blue Pegasus Guild was gathered around. "Hibiki. Did you find anything?" Another boy with darker skin asked. "No, not yet. How about you, Eve?" A smaller blonde boy nodded. "Yeah, but only a close name and description." You walked over to them. "You guys use archive magic too!" They smiled. "It's been a while since we've met another Energy user." You smiled. "So, Eve? What did you find?" "It's called Night Titania. What it's doing is-" "Slowly turning the blood to metal. If it's not lifted withi-" Eve was interrupted by the darker skinned boy, Ren, who was bested by Hibiki. "If it's not lifted within 36 hours of being cast, the afflicted will die." You thought. "Have you tried removing the metal?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah, but it spreads fast." Master Bob replied. "Oh! I've got it!" Levy had pulled a book off of the shelf and was whizzing through it. "Gajeel, can you sense magnetic objects?" you asked, reading the book. "Well, yeah."

**Hibiki**

"Great. We'll need to work fast then. Hibiki," You turned to see him already over by you. "Ugh, Okay then. I will need your help. Clear the room of all metal." You both searched the room for metal, and cleared it out entirely. "Phew! That took a while!" You clapped your hands. Gajeel was already hard at work getting the curse weakened. "Indeed. So, how's Fairy Tail?" You smiled. "Good, it's pretty loud sometimes, but, fun." He laughed. "We'd make a pretty good team, let's do a job together sometime? It might be interesting." You shrugged. "Why not!" You shook hands.

**Ren **

"Okay. Ren. I'll need your help to clear out everyone and all of the magical objects. It won't work if there's too much magic energy in the room. Or too much heat." He nodded. "Or _I _could take _you _out. You're so hot you'd burn the place down anyways." You rolled your eyes. "Just- get everyone out. Okay?" He sighed. "Okay." After Gajeel and Levy were done, you heard clapping. "Wow! Blue Pegasus knows how to party!" You smiled as you were carried away by some of the girls. "Okay, since you're staying here until _we _say so, let's get you a party dress!" You backed away. "Uhh... Parties? No no no no no... I'm not a people person." They pouted. "Oh COME ON!" You laughed. "Who am I kidding! I love parties!" You got a short white lace dress and a pair of sandals. "Okay! Y/N, how about a date? Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the girls, Maya asked. "Uhh... No?" You looked down "That's okay. Hey! Maybe Ren woul-" You felt yourself being picked up. "Agh! Loke! That's NOT how you pick up girls!" He smirked. "Oh come on, one dance?" You smiled. "Fine, but you owe me." After a few minutes, you realised that the guy you were dancing with wasn't Loke anymore. It was Ren! "When did YOU get here?" He looked up. "HEY! When did YOU get HERE!" You heard laughing, and saw Lucy and Loke laughing and dancing right by you. "You came with them, didn't you?" You both asked at the same time. "Yep!", again at the same time, then you laughed. "Well, shall we?" You blushed. "Nah, I'm still kinda tired from a job I took up yesterday: Bodyguarding Natsu from Erza." He laughed. "Maybe we could take a job sometime." You thought. "Hmm.. that may be kinda fun! Sure!" Even though you had to head back to Fairy Tail, you had a sudden urge to stay.

**Eve**

"Damn, Ren and Hibiki left for.. something." You scanned the room "Weren't there thr-" You felt a tap. "I'm right here, y'know." You laughed. "Hey Eve. Do you know where they went?" He shrugged. You saw him wince. "Eve, move your hand." He had been clutching his shoulder the whole time, and you saw a gash across it. You sighed. "Sit down, Eve. The other members have got it for now." You made him move his shirt. You patched up his shoulder and healed it. "There!" He felt it. "Wow, I owe you one I guess." You smiled. "Sure! Hey, maybe we could take a job sometime! I need to pay rent, y'know. It's that or bunking with Natsu for the next month. Eve laughed. "HEY IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" You heard Natsu shout. "Uh, yeah. It is, bro." Eve cocked his head. "THAT'S your brother!? The hot head!?" He looked between the two of you. "Aha... Yep!" You started to see people leave. "Well, I gotta go. Meet me tomorrow at noon by Magnolia, okay?" He nodded. "Okay! Bye, Y/n!" As you left, you saw him wave to you.

**Doranbolt **

**(Doran) WHAT IM READY TO GO WHAT IS IT Y/N I CAN DO FLIPS AND KILL STUFF AN- **

**(Me) Doran...**

_Ahh, the pool. I honestly don't think there's anything better tha- "_DO YOU MIND!" Some dude was jumping in the pool, just nonstop. "HEY!" You threw your sunglasses at him. "Oww... That hurt!" He pouted. "Yeah and THIS is a public pool!" He backed up a bit. "Woah, you're a girl... But you're scary!" You raised an eyebrow. "Aand.. really pretty." You looked up to see him blushing. He looked up and took off sprinting. "Ohoho... I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!" You grabbed his shirt. "Just who do you think you are?" He smiled. "Doranbolt." You were not amused. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" You laughed. "I'm not going to kill you... But Erza might!" You threw him over the water and made him splash it on Erza. "YOU LITTLE-" You laid back again. "Aahhh, drama..."


	4. Chapter 2 I

**HI GUYS! I'M PROUD OF MYSELF! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAY! Also, the first three people to PM me get a minor role in this. Send me a name and brief description and if you have a preferred character to be added to. )( Hurley... Wow I'm pathetically bored.**

**(Loke) I'm obviously the preferred character, aren't I? **

**(Natsu) ****NO IT'S ME! **

**(Gray)**** You guys, it's me. I'm too sexy for my shirt.**

**(Me) Okay, you all have _serious _problems. Really.**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Back at the guild hall, you looked over the Job Board. "So many jobs this week!" Gray nodded. "Hey, Y/N! How about this one! It's just escorting some lady from Magnolia station to the Gerand Family Estate." You shuddered. "Uh, Natsu?" He looked at you. "I can't do that one." He cocked his head. "What! Why not! You've never backed down from a job before!" You looked down. "That's my... Old house." He raised his chin. "OOHhh... Hey don't worry! That was _years_ ago! I doubt the old man even remembers ya'!" You smiled. "Good point. It's been thirteen years at least!" He laughed. "Thirteen years ago I met one of my best friends then..." You smiled. "Let's do this!" You high fived your partner in crime. As you traveled with the lady, you looked out the window. So did Natsu, but for different reasons. "So, the Gerand Family... How do you know them Ms. LeFever?" You asked the lady. "Oh, an old family friend... His daughter died a while back, and he's been slightly off ever since. Not with mourning, but with greed. He seems to think he can buy back his daughter, but then again, if she _is_ dead, she can't return. And if she _isn't_. Pfft! Why would she want to return!" She straightened up. "WOAH Y/N! THAT'S YOUR HO-" You slapped a hand over Natsu. "No, I told you." He looked at you, confused. "Oohh.. Right." You laughed, and escorted the woman to the door. "Okay! Do you need help with bags, miss?" You turned to see a blonde boy, about your age. _Raito..._ You thought. You knew that boy. That voice. That face. He studied you. "Oh, no. I've got it." You smiled. _Please don't recognize me, please._ He nodded. "I see." There was a small flame, circling your hand. You were getting anxious. "Ah! Ms. LeFever!" You saw a tall fat man appear in the door. You slipped around him. As you went up the stairs to where she would be staying, you looked around the room. "My room..." You saw a locked door. You picked it open and looked around. Nothing had been touched. Including your necklace. You had forgotten it there. "Hey this is nice!" You jumped back; Natsu. "Shh!" He laughed. Okay, where do the bags go?" You pointed. "That room. Just... Give me a minute." He put the bags in the room next door. "Hey, Y/N? Go ahead, I have to get something for the missus." You nodded. "I'll start back to the station." He smiled. "Natsu, don't get hurt." He laughed. "Okay," As you were leaving, you heard That Voice. "Hey! Wait up! Y/N, I know it's you. It has to be." You turned to see Raito. "Raito..." He ran to you and hugged you. "Y/N! IT IS YOU!" You looked up. "Please, sister. Take me with you. I've been practicing magic away from the house! I just can't risk him finding out like he did with you." You looked down. "Raito... I'm so sorry. Come with us, please!" He smiled. "Of course!" You saw your dad in the doorway. He quickly fumbled with your scarf. "There you go, I saw your hands were full and that looked like it was bugging you." He looked between the two of you. "Hmph. Raito! We're going to welcome our guest." He didn't move. "Raito!" He turned towards your dad. "No." Your father looked disgusted. "I can't do this anymore." He glared. You looked your father straight in the eye. "No, father. He's coming with us." He looked at you. "You..." Your brother looked from you to Natsu. "Yeah. I'm going with Y/N. This way you can never hurt us again." You all turned, and you quickly twisted your ring to erase your father's memories of the two of you." We have to go, now!" You yelled as you turned to run. "Ring magic too!? Sis where have you been!" You turned to show him the back of your hand. "With a _real _family." His eyes went wide. "Y-You joined a guild!" You smiled. "Yep! You can join too if you'd l-" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! MORE THAN ANYTHING I'D WANT TO JOIN A GUILD!" Your brother's eyes were wide and excited. "Well then. Let's go!"

**Gray Fullbuster  
**

"Hmm... What now?" You laughed. Just under nine years ago, you and Gray became teammates, and members of Fairy Tail. "It's my turn to pick a job, so... Hey! How bout this one?" Gray held up a slip of paper. "Hmm... Ice wizard seeking two other ice wizards to bring down large pack of vulcans. Sure! Why not!" You packed your stuff. "So... This is it, isn't it?" You were at the mountain bypass. "Yeah, I think so." You saw a figure on the other side of the bridge. "Hey! Excuse me!" You ran towards it. "Oh, great. I take it you're the Fairies who took the job, hmm?" Your eyes adjusted, and you saw a boy with white hair standing in front of you. "So. I've been able to track a larger pack, about sixty. They're in the cave by Blizzard Point." You thought on this. "Hmm... Blizzard point. That's near where you grew up, isn't it, Gray?" You looked to him. "Yeah, kinda." You looked at the other boy. "You look oddly familiar, have we met?" You looked the new wizard in the eyes. _Those eyes, I know them from somewhere. _"L-Lyon." His eyes widened. "Y/N! It's really you!" You hugged him. "Where's Ui?" He frowned. "S-She's... Well... She died, years ago." Gray put an arm around you. "It's okay, Y/N. Besides, we have the Vulcans to worry about." You nodded. "LET'S DO THIS!" You personally took down about thirty, and saw Lyon and Gray, despite their differences, working together on the Alpha. "Gray! Look out!" You noticed that the cave was starting to collapse. You felt something grab you and pull you out of the cave. "NO! HE'S STILL IN THERE!" You pushed away from Lyon. "HE'S STILL IN THERE!" You saw a beam of light come from the top, and the cave exploded. "Gray!" He panted. "Did you think I'd let you have ALL the fun?" You laughed. "Well, let's go back. We're done here. If you pull anything stupid like that again, just don't." He laughed. "Y/N, I'm okay though." You scowled. "I DON'T CARE, OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF YOU DIED!" He put an arm around you. "Okay, let's head back then." You smiled.

**Elfman Strauss**

"Hmm.. Hey! Dad! How bout this one?" Your dad looked over the job. "Again with the destroying bridges?" You laughed. "It's fun, okay?" He laughed. "Fine, but I can't go. How about you take Elfman, the guy you beat the shit out of at the gym?" You tilted your head. "Which one? Oh." You nodded. _Oh, that one._ You thought. "Well, if he can keep up, sure! Why not! Hey Cana?" Your friend looked up. "What!" You smiled. "You and Natsu up for destroyi-" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME LET'S GO!" Natsu ran out the door. "Destroying a bridge?" She laughed. "Sure, why not?"

_TIME SKIP TIME_

**"SHIT'S DONE LET'S GO HOME!" **You all yelled. You high fived your team. The villagers looked dumbfounded. When you got back, the entire guild was silent. "Well... You just broke the record for fastest time to complete a job." Gray said. You laughed, set down the bag of jewels. "WHAT!? HOW MUCH IS THAT!?" Romeo yelled. "Uhm... Somewhere around twelve million?" Everyone cheered. "That was fun!" Cana said. "More Booze Money," You shook your head.

**Gajeel Redfox**

"Hmm... I wonder why this job's been up for so long. It's just getting rid of a snake!" You took the job request. "Hey Gajeel! Wanna go kill a snake?" He looked up from his table. "Sure why not. I could use something interesting around here." As you got to the village, You noticed nobody was there. "Hmm... I wonder where everyone is?" You looked up to see a snake, maybe 40 feet long, posing to strike. "Y/N! Snake at 12:00 90!" You dodged. "Okay! Here's the plan: You distract it; it seems to like to chase shiny things, and I sneak up behind it and tie it in knots." You glared at Gajeel. "No way! I had to distract last time!" You butted heads. "Well do it again then!" You caught a glance of the snake moving towards you. You both turned at the same time and punched it, sending it flying. The snake fell right into the ruins of a building, which collapsed. "Alright! That was _awesome!"_ You yelled. "Sure, let's go back. I'm really not _afraid_ of snakes, I just don't _care_ for snakes. You laughed.

**Loke **

"Hey Y/N! I got a job we could go on!" You got up from the table where you were working. "Go away Natsu we already took one this-" You looked through the peephole on your door. "LOKE!?" Your eyes went wide, and you opened the door. "How did you know where I lived?" He laughed. "What's the job, Loke?" He held it up. "Bandits at Kawaskii: Help needed" You looked at him. "Well, I'll go get the team! This may be fun!" He grabbed your hand. "No." You tilted your head. "Wh-Why not?" He looked down. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go on it the two of us..." "Okay, let's go then." You walked through the village, and saw broken windows and ruins everywhere. "What happened to this place?" Loke was quiet. "I don't know, it looks almost like an Ephierion Blast went off here." You nodded. "Hello? Is anybody there?" You were answered with trembles from the ground. "What was that?" You looked down. "I don't know!" You were a little shooken up. The trembles stopped, and an eerie silence crept over the town. Suddenly, the ground split in two, directly between you and your partner. "Y/N! Look out!" Loke yelled. "Agh!" You saw bars of earth coming out from the ground. "Aha! Seems like we have a fair fight now, Leo." You turned to see a face too familiar. _Why is she here,_ you thought. The woman laughed. "It's good to see you too, Y/N." Loke's eyes went wide. "K-Karen!" She smiled. "Ah, Leo. You never learn. Much like Y/N." _Why is she calling him Leo?_ You thought. "Now. I'll make you a deal Leo. Y/N still has a contract with _me." _She held up a bent key. You had nearly forgotten. "But my key! You broke it! I can't go back!" Loke's eyes went wide. "Leo don't act so surprised. Don't tell me... She doesn't know?" Loke glared at the woman. "Karen let her go! I won't let this happen again!" Karen smiled. "We'll see about that." She raised a hand, and two theives held you back. "If you _really _think you can kill me, then by all means, do it! If not... We'll have to see what happens when a Spirit Key _snaps_!" She tossed the key to a third bandit. You struggled to get away from the guys holding you back. Without turning around, you heard Karen say, "Wench don't move. It's no use." You let out a cry of frustration. She smirked. "Now then, Leo. How brave _are _you?" You looked up to see his eyes glowing, not red, but a soft yellow. "How many people are you going to hurt before you realize this: You will never, _ever_ be a great wizard." His hands were glowing now too. He moved his hands in front of him, and a lion appeared in the light. "Wait... Loke... Leo... Leo... the Lion?" You thought to yourself. You looked at your hand, which was now glowing too. One thief yelped and let go of you. You hit the other one with your free hand. "Loke!" He smiled. "Retsner! Key!" A bandit threw the key to Karen. "Hmm... This was fun, Y/N. Close." She swiped the key. "What!? Close! Close, close, CLOSE!" She swiped again. "You." She glared at Loke. Loke smiled, and opened his hand. The key, _your _key, was in his hand. "Now what is that?" Karen had been waving a key just like yours, but this time, it broke apart into millions of little orbs of light. He smiled. "Game over, Karen." She dropped to her knees. "You've used up all of your magic. You are going to die." Loke said to Karen. "Y/N's key will find a new owner. _She _will find _herself_ a new owner." He gave you the key, straight and somehow shinier. "How did you-" He smiled. "Let's go back. I'm stuck here until _I _find a new owner now, too. " You smiled.


	5. Chapter 2 II

**WAFFLE IS BACK! Anyways, this is doing pretty well, not ****_quite _****as well as the FNaF one, but still! Pretty darn good!**

**Freed Justine**

"Ooh! How about this one!" You held up a job request. "Another job with water? Don't they ever get old?" You glared at Freed. "Listen here, Christmas Tree. Doesn't being _you_ ever get old?" He gulped. "Uh... no? But here, how about this one?" You grabbed the request. "Yahdadah... WHAT!? Fourty MILLION Jewel?" You ran out the door. "Hey! Y/N! Wait up!" You turned. "We have to fly, so save some energy." You smiled. When you got there, you looked at the request again. "Hmm... Wait. Help! Lied about having date for dance date needed for three hour ball." You looked up to see a laughing Freed. "Well, get shopping!" You glared. "You tricked me!" You shoved him. "Hey, Freed! Wait a minute," He looked up. "You have long hair..." He gulped. "And a baby face..." He put his hands up. "Hey! Calm down! I'll make you a deal: If you can get more "dates" then _I _can, I'll go instead." You smirked. "You're on, Christmas Tree!" You smirked as you saw Freed walk towards the beach. "Two can play at that game, Freed." You changed into your swimsuit and sat on the shore. Happy flew by with a little banner: "Freed: 10, Y/N: 8" You growled. "Hmm... Change of plans. You walked towards the nearby soccer game, and came back with the entire team drooling at your heels. "Aand that's time!" Happy said, and then dissapeared. "What!? How!" Freed's eyes went wide. He frowned. "Well, Freed. I think I'll call you... Justine! Yeah! Your new name is Justine Freed!" He frowned. "Not funny." You got him into a dress store, and threw a gold dress at him. "Try this on," You said, trying to hold back a laugh. When you found one that fit, you held up a roll of tissue paper. "You're gonna need it." His eyes went wide. "Okay! Hair time!" You put his hair in a bun, and let a few strands hang down. "Damn, Justine! You look good!" He frowned. "You owe me, so much." You laughed. "You know what? It'll be boring sitting outside. I'll go too!" He smiled a bit. "Be right back, I need a dress too!" You looked for a while, and chose a long pink one with silver embellishments on one side. "Let's go!" As you walked to the door of the house, Freed tripped. "Gah! How do people walk in these!" You laughed. "It's only for a few hours, you baby!" You knocked on the door. "Uh, hello? I'm Y/N and this is my friend Justine. We're here for the job offer?" A guy poked his head out. "Oh thank god!" You smiled. "So, should we get going?" He nodded. "My friend isn't really much of a dancer or anything, but I am!" He looked between the two of you. "Oh, okay." When you got to the resort where the dance was held, you gasped. "F-Justine! Look!" You looked at the place and laughed. "Well, Rugetsakii Land... WAIT DOESN'T CANA WORK HERE!?" You laughed. "Yeah! Maybe we'll see her!" He looked down. "Well, let's go!" You hooked the guy's arm and went through the door. "Welcome to Rugetsakii Land!" a worker greeted you. "I'm Cana, and I'm the waitress for tonight!" You looked at Cana. "Cana!" She laughed. "Hey! Y/N! Long time no see!" She winked. You laughed. "Anyways, have you met my friend Justine?" You watched Freed trip towards Cana. "No, I haven't nice to meet y-" She laughed. "_Is that FREED!" _ She whispered to you. "Yep!" She patted him on the back. "Have fun you guys!"

**_TIME SKIP TO AFTER DANCE_**

"Thank you SO MUCH!" The guy paid you both. "You're welcome, maybe I'll see you around!" You said. He turned and ran. Freed jumped up and ripped off the dress. "That, was TERRIBLE! How do you deal with guys like that?" Freed was flirted with more than once. "You mean guys like you? I don't know."

**Jellal Fernandes**

"Jellal! What are you doing?" He laughed. "Well, considering I don't know anything, consider this an extended tour." You shot him a dead glare. "Well, considering _I_ barely know _you_ why are you doing this?" He thought. "Hmm... I don't know, don't care _let's go!" _You stayed put. "Did you read the request?" You raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did... not?" You grabbed it. "Three merchants looking for a clear path to Erlstaad? Seems easy... 'Please note that the only route available to us is through the Skallstad Mountain Range, notorious for bandits." You looked at him. "Seems fine, let's go!" When you got to the Skallstads, you stared in awe, "These mountains are HUGE!" You stated. "Well, only way through is straight!" You started walking. After a few hours, you were drawing near the other side of the mountain range. You turned to see the merchants shivvering. "I guess we can take a break," You said. Drawing out one of your magic cards, you set it down and it burst into flames. "So you use card magic?" Jellal asked. You nodded. "Wow! That's pretty cool!" You smiled. "We should get going, it's getting dark." You stood up. The others followed your lead. You flicked your wrist and the card gradually burned out and returned to your hand.

**Sting Eucliffe**

A few hours after the show started, you took a break. You and Sting walked down to the village. "Hey! Sting! Let's try a game!" You pointed at the carnival. "Sure, why not? We've still got an hour until we have to go back to work!" You smiled. "How about..." You looked around at the games lining the street. "That one." Sting pointed a finger at a smaller stand. "No, how about over here!" He pulled you towards a booth. "A bottle toss? Pff... Piece of cake _you're on Sting!" _You laughed. "Three rings on the bottle first wins a prize." You saw other people line up at the booth. You tossed a ring on. Sting tossed a ring on. Everyone tossed rings on the bottles. You threw another one, and it effortlessly floated onto the bottle. You saw Sting struggling with the second. As he was about to throw his second to last ring, you moved his arm slightly, allowing him to land the ring on the bottle. "Sorry! I bumped you on accident!" You smirked. "No problem, really." As you threw your winning ring, you realized you threw it a bit off. You saw a faint jet of white light, and it corrected its path. "Excuse me," Sting said. You looked at him. "You cheater!" You whispered to Sting. "Eater? PIE CONTEST NEXT Y/N!" You smirked. You looked at your clock. "Later, we gotta head back!" You grabbed his arm and pulled him back up the hill. You sat in silence, as you had pre-set the display for the last two hours. "Hey," Sting said. You looked at him. "You forgot your prize." He held out a sack of coins to you. "Heh, thanks." You counted them. "Hmm... It may not be much _money_, but these are magic coins! I could use these!" You threw them into the air, and they formed a circle. "Dual Magic: GOLDEN SHOWER!" You sent millions of drops of golden light to the earth below. "Coin Circle: Silver Streak!" Jets of silver shot across the sky. "Coin Formation: Bronze Fire!" Bronze leaves were sent flaming through the air. Sting watched in awe. "We're done here, but _when did you learn **that**_!?" He asked. You laughed. "I don't know now that you mention it, but oh well!" You turned to Lector. "Hey, Lector! I gotcha something!" His eyes lit up. "Really Ms. Y/N?" You shot him a weird look. "Ya don't have to call me that, you know." He laughed. "Fine, what is it?" You laughed, and held up a costume, like Frosch's, but blue. "No, no way am I wearing _that_!" You and Sting laughed. "Hey, c'mon, Lec! Don't be so serious!" Sting said. You imitated Frosch. "Fro thinks so too." You laughed harder.

**Laxus Dreyar**

"Heh, running this show is a pain in the ass, but it's payin' well," Laxus said. "I guess so," You looked out at the town. "What do you think this is for?" He looked. "I think it's for a wedding, but I can't be so sure... Wanna go find out?" Your eyes lit up. "Sure! Why not!" You flew down the hill. When you got to the bottom, you whispered. "Transfer Magic: Disguise!" You appeared to be party guests. "What's better is that this spell plants false memories of us into those who we intend to blend in withs' memories." His eyes went wide. "I'm impressed, I didn't know you could do such a thing."


	6. Chapter 2 III

**PARFUM HAIL WAFFLE IS BACK! I was a bit busy burying the remains of an imposter... Their body may still be in the lake if you'd like to find it. **

**Hibiki**

"Gah! Where is he!" You were at the Central Guild Hall, where all guilds were welcome to loiter and mingle. You looked around and walked into someone. "Hey watch it jerk!" You looked up to see a scared Hibiki. "Damn, you can be scary, luckily, I don't get scared by someone hotter than _I _am." You gave him a blank stare. "Okay! That didn't work..." You walked to the request board. "These jobs are pretty weird, like this one: Help Wanted: Recovering Fallen Shooting Star" You looked at it. "Everyone knows that when stars fall to the Earth, the turn into Lacrima, which are then dispersed!" He laughed. "That's nothing compared to this one: Is this pumpkin trying to kill me? Bodyguard wanted." You laughed. "It's a weird one, but wanna take it?" Hibiki smiled. "Why not? I'd love to work alongside such a beautiful wizard." No response from you. "Where are the other two? This is unsettling, it's like there's a gap." You looked at a nearby table to see Ren and Eve talking to a few girls. "Ugh, not surprised. Why aren't you over there?" Hibiki laughed. "Well, why _talk_ with pretty girls when you can _go on jobs_ with much cuter ones?" The two at the table looked up and their jaws dropped. "Hibiki!? Y/N!?" You laughed and waved. "Well, we should get going! We have a pumpkin to slay Hibiki!" You laughed. "This should be interesting. When you got to the house of the "victim", you noticed vines covering every inch of the lawn. "Well, he wasn't kidding, but where's the pumpkin?" You nudged him. "Uh, there?" What you had thought to be a large hill was really a pumpkin. "Let's do this Happy!" You heard a voice say from the other side of the pumpkin. "Aye sir!" You heard something explode, and Hibiki jumped to pull you out of the way. There was a flash of red/orange light, and you and Hibiki were on the ground. You stood up and helped him. He winced, and you saw his shoulder he had fallen on was kinda crooked. "You IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" You yelled at Natsu. "Uh, helping?" He smiled. "Go back to the Guild Hall, Natsu. I have to take Hibiki back to Blue Pegasus." Natsu turned and ran. "Sorry Y/n! Won't happen agai-" You grabbed his shirt, and lit up your hand with your power. Picturing the Guild Hall, you grabbed Happy and Natsu and sent a blast of yellow at them. They dissapeared. "Uh, where did they go?" You heard Hibiki say from behind you. "Back to the guild hall. We should go too." You healed his shoulder and transported the two of you to Blue Pegasus. "Look! It's the Fairy!" You turned to see Master Bob. "Hello, Master Bob. Are your afflicted well again?" He nodded. "Yes, thanks to you and Greg-" "Gajeel." You corrected. "Yes, that one." Bob looked left and right. "Hibiki? Where are Ren and Eve?" He glared. You moved your hand in a square and a port popped up. "Let's see!" You pointed the port at the central guild hall. "Well, well, well. I see that they haven't changed a bit!"

**Ren**

You and Ren decided to take a job from the Blue Pegasus job board, since the one at Fairy Tail was really picked over. "Yeah, no kidding! Who wants to get stuck looking in the sewer for some geezer's pendant?" He smiled. "True, but I wouldn't mind this one: Lost Exceed! Please help find." You shrugged. "It seems like I know this person too." You smirked, and a picture of Frosch came into your mind. "Yeah, it's not that bad, but he can hide pretty well." Ren looked surprised. "Let's get going, I know this area well so it should be a bit easier. You got to Rouge's house. "Rouge! Open up it's Y/N! We're gonna go find Fro now!" You opened to see a teary eyed Rouge. "Rouge, this happens like once a day, he'll be fine!" You were getting bored of finding his cat. "Yeah, but _I _can't go get him!" You and Ren simultaneously tilted your heads. "Why not, Rouge?" Ren asked. Rouge blushed. "Well, you see, Frosch and I were out shopping, and he accidentally wandered into a few stores, and I saw him go in to the lingerie store! I couldn't be caught _dead_ in there!" You laughed. "Fine, I'll go get him, but you owe me _big time. _" You looked to Ren. "It takes two people to find Fro. He hides too damn well." Ren's eyes went wide. "No way am I going in there! Where's Jenny when you need her!" He hung his head. "Well, let's go. Maybe I can use distraction magic to avert people's eyes." He smiled. "It better work." Finding Frosch was hard, but finding Frosch in a store was nearly impossible. "There you are!" You heard someone say. "Ren? Find him?" You turned. It wasn't Ren. Or Frosch. "You." You glared at him. There was a team of bandits after your ass after you kicked theirs' a while back. You were dragged out of a store. "What do you want!?" You clenched your fists. With one hit, one of the bandits fell, but there were more than last time. You saw something blast the other five out of the way. "Ren?" He smiled. "Your prince is here!" You gave him a blank stare. "Thanks? Where's Frosch?" He nodded his head. "Oh, there you are! Rouge's worried about you y'know. It's dangerous out here Fro." Fro looked down. "Fro thinks so too." You smiled. "Let's get you back." Laughing, Ren asked: "So, that's who we were looking for?" You nodded. "Wow."

**Eve**

You paced back and forth across the guild hall with Lucy, who you were dragging along. "I'm not going with all _three Trimens_ alone." You saw your brother crack his fingers. "I'll go with you then. Nobody messes with sis!" You laughed. Elfman lifted his head. "A real man protects his sisters!" You turned to him to see Lisanna and Mira on his shoulders. "True, but a real man also doesn't manage to destroy everything they touch." Natsu looked down. "Oh come ON SIS! I'M GOING WITH YOU! I WANNA GO-" He stopped and whispered to Lucy. "_What is she doing again?_ Ah! Yeah! You're not dealing with Grimoire Heart without me!" Natsu walked to you. "Pleeassee?" You rolled your eyes. "**JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN S-CLASS AND I'M NOT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER!"**You laughed, and Erza walked over to you. "She's right, Natsu. S-Class is superior, but you're on the right path." You looked around. "Anyone else wanna go kick Grimoire's ass?" The entire guild cheered. "Alright. Me and Erza and Lucy came up with a plan: We split into groups of three. You ended up with a pretty nice looking team. Your teams ended up to be:

~You, Natsu (your brother), and Erza

~Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna

~Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow

~Wendy, Droy, and Jet

~Loke, Gray, and Gildarts

~Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo

~Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily

~Laxus, Mystogan, and Cana

~Juvia, Mavis, and Laki

~Alzac, Bisca, and Vijeeter

After gathering everyone going, you went around to two other guilds. "We still have time, so let's end this today!" Along the way, you picked up Dobengal, Yukino, Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth,Lyon and Sherry from Lamia Scale, along with Baccuhus from Quatro Cerebus, who was at the bar you stopped at. After explaining the strategy to the new recruits, you gathered everyone and got to the Magnolia Station. "Uh, (Y/N)?" You turned to Mira. "Natsu doesn't like trains," You laughed. "I did say we were going to Magnolia Station, what did he expect?" She smiled. "True," You spotted Eve. "Hey Eve! Where are the others?" He pointed, and then saw there was nobody there. "What the-" You turned. "Hibiki!" He smiled. "Where's Ren we have to go before they leave the town! It's a four hour ride to Tsudiya, the town they took over. We have a strategy." Eve tapped your shoulder. "Who's 'we'?" You pointed. "You brought... 36 people?!" You nodded. "Maybe more, it depends on if Yukino and Lucy can convince a few spirits to open their own gates." His eyes were wide. "WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN GUYS! GET GOING!" You all jumped on to the train, and you noticed Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, and Rouge looking out the windows. "All of them?!" You laughed. "So everyone! Do we all know names?" They nodded. "Good. Here are the _new revised _groups, and our best hope at defeating Grimoire Heart and stopping Zeref!" You heard cheers. "Okay. So, Erza" She smiled. "I, uh, brought two friends." A girl with brown hair and a blonde yet tan boy smiled. "This is Miliana and Shô. Both very skilled mages." You nodded. "Welcome aboard. There are now 41 of us-" A window crashed open. "MAKE IT 43!" You saw a guy in armor and a younger girl with a long brown braid. "Coco, what are you doing here?" Lucy said. "I wanted to help!" Lucy smiled. "LU-LU BEAR!" Lucy's eyes went wide. "I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!" If there was one person that Natsu may protect more than you, it was Lucy. "Dan, I appreciate the help, but calm down, please." Lucy pushed passed Natsu and flicked Dan's head. "So now there are 43 of us-" You saw Flare. "44 now?" She nodded. "Wow, what a turnout! I thought it was gonna be me, Lucy, Natsu and the Trimens, but... We got 38 more strong fighters!" Everyone cheered. "We will split into four equal teams, of 11. Team One will be:

Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Bacchus, Cana, Freed, Wendy, Pantherlily, Flare, Mavis, and Laki

Team One gathered in one booth. "Heh, Squirt they figured you'd need a bodyguard." You turned to see Levy glaring at Gajeel. "Who are you calling a squirt."

"Team Two: Alzac, Bisca, Gildarts, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Droy, Jet, CoCo, and Dobengal."

Team Two stood in another area. "Heh, we still got some fighting spirit, huh oldies?" The older Fairy Tail members were not to be underestimated in the slightest.

"Team Three: Vijeeter, Sherry, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Miliana, Juvia, Gray, Lyon, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Laxus"

"Juvia is so happy!" You heard from the gathered Team Three.

"And Team Four: Me, Natsu, Erza, Loke, Mystogan, Yukino, Sting, Rouge, The Trimens, Shô, and Dan."

Your team gathered.

"Wow, I'm impressed. There are few weak spots, and you've really put together compatible people!" You looked to Erza and smiled. "Thanks, it was kinda a stretch, but I'm glad." You silenced everyone.

"Team One: When we get to the village, secure it. Make sure nobody can escape. Evergreeen and Bixlow, they may need your help. If so, send Team Three Wendy and Pantherlily. They will need a medic and a strong swordsman and strategist in the absence of the two." The Teams nodded.

"Team Two: Locate the members. Try to round them into one central location, or put them as far apart as possible. Your team's strength is the teams within, so use this to your advantage!"

"Team Three: Your first priority is evacuating the village as best as possible. They should remember Natsu, so use this against them." Team Three sent a thumbs up. "HEY I HEARD THAT (Y/N)!" You smiled.

"My team will be an offensive fallback. We are fairly certain we know where they are planning to awaken Zeref within the building, but we will fight anyone who gets in our way. Any complaints about grouping?" Silence. "Really? Vijeeter has nothing to add for once?" Everyone laughed.

That night, you won. You sat in the tent Erza had brought, but there was one problem: Everyone had to sleep together. You honestly didn't care, and neither did... a few others. Every once in a while, somebody would switch places, much to their neighbor's distress. "Oh! Hey!" Your new "neighbors" became Eve and Lucy. "Good job today, Lucy!" She smiled. You turned to Eve. "Quite the turnout, eh?" He smiled. "You're pretty..." He said. You blushed. "You're tired. Go to sleep, Eve." He smiled. You turned away from him to see another face. "My sleeping bag's too hot let me in yours." You glared. "Loke..." He smirked. "(Y/N)..." All of the sudden, he shivered. "Well, p-problem s-s-solve-d-d." You laughed softly, and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Eve sending a jet of snow through the ground to Loke's sleeping bag. "That's awesome, Eve!" You whispered. A new neighbor: Elfman. "OH COME ON! THE GUY SNORES... LIKE A MAN!" Everyone awake laughed. You turned to Eve. "It's a bit quieter sleeping this way, do you mind?" He shook his head. "Not in the slightest! I prefer looking at your pretty face to... that... anyways." You sat up to see who was also next to Eve. You laughed. "Not a fan of Dan are you? Neither am I. I hate his guts. I used to be like Lucy to him... then Natsu..." Eve smiled. "Good night, (Y/N)." He whispered, and you fell asleep, catching a glimpse of Gajeel and a few strands of blue hair as you laid down. You laughed. _They're like polar opposites, but oddly perfect. _

_**In the Morning**_

"EVERYONE UP!" You heard a voice say. It was Erza. "Uh oh." Eve cocked his head. "Uh oh what!?" You pointed to a stack of papers Erza had. "Here's breakfast: 384 files of complaint." Everyone groaned. "Natsu!" He looked down. "Only like 383 of those are _my fault_, though." Eve walked over to you. "Hey, that was... fun!" He smiled. You did too. "Yeah, not exactly quiet, but definitely worth any injuries. He nodded. "Yeah, maybe we could go on a job _really _ alone next time..." You noticed where he was going, but also noticed your brother. "Yeah, maybe we'll only bring ten people!" You ran to join Fairy Tail as everyone split ways.

**Doranbolt**

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" You glared. "You can't put me on a team with _him." _You pointed to the guy next to you. Doran. "Yes, I can. And I did." You glared at Erza. She smiled. "Don't worry, (Y/N), you also have Natsu and..." She smirked. "No, that's it." You growled. Both of them were afraid of you. "So, we're a team for this quest. Don't touch anyth-" You tackled Doran to the floor. "YOU IDIOT!" He shuddered. "What? I wanted to know how the wall stayed up!" You glared. "It's a trap! If you touch the walls, or anything but the ground, the place will melt and trap you in!" You saw a fire go out in Natsu's hand. "So, I can't touch anything?" You shook your head. "If you were paying attention, you'd know that. 'Cmon, we have to meet up with the others. I have what I needed." You held up an orb. "Uh oh." You turned and looked to Doran. "Wha- OH DEAR LORD WHAT DID YOU DO!?" A nearby house was melting. "Uh, I opened the door?" You sighed, and lit off a flare, warning the others. "We have to move. Now!" You ran towards the exit. You saw everyone else out safe. "So we have 10, right?" You counted. "I see eight. Where are the other two from your team, (Y/N)?" Erza asked. "They're... Oh no." Erza turned to you, and you both went sprinting towards the village. "DORAN! NATSU!" You spotted Doran sitting against a wall. "So much for don't touch anything..." You muttered. Slinging him over your shoulder, you took off towards the exit. You threw him out and started looking for Natsu above. "Erza! He's over there!" You flew above her and landed by Natsu. He was halfway stuck in a well. "Natsu!" You and Erza yelled. He looked up. "Uh, help me!" You had never really seen him scared before. You and Erza both tugged at his arms, and freed him. "Erza, Natsu," You turned to them "The place's collapsing. Erza we gotta fly him out. NOW!" You both grabbed one of his arms. As you got to the gate, you heard cheering. "Woah nice job sis, Erza!" You heard Levy say. You smiled, and turned to the guys. "What on earth were you thinking! I told you not to touch anything, was it _that_ difficult?" They looked down. "No, it wasn't. We're sorry." Natsu and Doran both said. "Well, let's get going. Master will not be happy, but the later we get back, the angrier he will be." Erza turned, and you all followed. You felt two arms go around your shoulders. "Please don't let Erza kill us!" You looked left to see Natsu grabbing your arm. On your right, Doran smiling innocently. "Yeah, you won't let that happen, right?" You smiled. "Of course I won't..." They sighed. "But I might."


	7. Chapter 3 I

_**FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS NOT UP BY FRIDAY! PLEASE! **_**ANYWAYS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE: TODAY IS FAIRY TAIL DAY! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHEN YOU ARE READING THIS, IT'S FAIRY TAIL DAY!**

**Natsu**

On the ride back to the guild, you watched Natsu. "Natsu..." You laughed. "I'm so so sorry, I forgot you don't like trains!" He smiled weakly. "It's okay, I think." Your brother laughed. "It's been so long, (Y/N). I started to think something actually happened to you." You smiled. "Something did" His eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" Natsu straightened himself. You looked to Natsu. "He's a fire mage too, like me, but different: He's a dragonslayer." Your brother nodded. "Something you should know, Natsu." He turned to you. "What?" You laughed. "I really should have told you earlier, but I'm not affiliated with dragons. Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Kingdom?" His eyes went wide. "Yes?" You laughed. "Well, I was a chosen princess of that Kingdom. You had finally explained the flaming feather scar on your forehead. "So that's what that is? How about your brother? Is he?" You shook your head. "No, he's a Tarot Card user." Your brother flashed a pouch he kept his cards in. "THAT'S SO COOL! SO HE'S LIKE CANA OR SOMETHING!" You nodded. Natsu smiled. "So let me tell you, Raito. I met your sister 13 years ago, and yeah, your sis had some bad luck: First Vulcans, then _me!" _You laughed. Your brother leaned closer to you. "You guys aren't..." You shook your head. "God no! No! There's a guy at the guild I dated for a while, but then... we both just kinda forgot we were dating but we're still best friends. You're gonna love it here!"

**_Natsu POV_**

"Oh God no!" I heard (Y/N) say. That dropped my self esteem a bit, because I honestly might like her... a bit. Only a few people know, and that's me, Gray, Lucy, and maybe Loke. I don't know about Loke, but he seems to know somehow. Anyways, I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go on another quest alone, _(I had saved one that involved a date-ish), _but now that she has her brother to worry about, an- "Hey, Natsu?" I heard her brother... Raito call me. "Yeah?" He leaned in to my ear and whispered. "You like my sister, don't you." That stopped me dead in my tracks. "Well, let's just put it as I was her knight in shining armor a while back." He smiled. "So that's a yes? Don't worry," I was so relived. "

**Gray POV**

I feel like I had known (Y/N) forever. She had always been my best friend. We joined a guild together, went on our first quest together, and... well she broke up a few fights with a jerk. That jerk was Natsu. He had had a crush on (Y/N) forever. I was just protecting her! I smiled. Well, protecting was one thing, and growing to like her as well was another. _Don't do anything embarassing. _ I thought. Too late. My damn stripping habit. "Uh, Gray?" I heard someone say. "Gah! Not again!" I looked down. _No wonder I can't get a girlfriend, everyone's seen enough of me._

**Elfman **

Since your dad didn't end up going on the job with you, you went back to the house to fill him in. "Hey! How'd it go? That was fast..." You laughed. "I got back four hours ago, but we had a party since we broke the fastest job record." His jaw dropped. "And?" You looked up. "We got twelve million jewel!" He raised an eyebrow. "And...?" You looked down. "The Magic Council demands a written apology letter from every member of my team. And that we pay for repairs for the city." He laughed. "I have about a hundred pre-made ones, you just need to sign your name." You smiled. "Thanks dad!" He smiled. "So! Who was your team?" He sat down. "Me, Cana, Natsu, and Elfman" He laughed. "Well you guys certainly make a rucus! How is Elfman by the way?" You smirked. "He's 'manly', but definately has a loving side. I've seen how he stands up for his sister. Especially since Lisanna..." He smiled. "I actually invited him over for dinner!" Your eyes went wide. "NOT COOKING!" You and your dad both said. "How about we both cook?" An hour later, you opened the door. "Hey Elfman!" He looked way different. For starters, he had a shirt on. "Woah... (Y/N)! This place is awesome!" You laughed. "Well, let's eat!" Your dad was quite talkative today. "

**Gajeel**

"Hey small fry! We're going on a job now." Gajeel was behind you. "What is it this time, Gajeel?" You sighed. "We got back three minutes ago." Gajeel frowned. "Don't be like that! You know it's better when we're alone, right?" You shook your head. "Not necessarily, you weirdo." His eyes went wide. "But there's a _cake shoppe_ along the way, (Y/N)!" He smiled. "Eh?" You glared. "So what? Bring me back something, dear." He smirked. "No way in hell! You're comin' with me!" You screamed. "GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" You pounded on his back. He flipped you onto his shoulders. "For the amount of cake you eat, you're pretty light." You gave him a blank stare. "Thank you, how sensitive, Gajeel." Pantherlily snickered. "Oi! Gajeel! If you like the girl, don't be a jerk!" He flew above Gajeel. "In that case," Gajeel cleared his breath. He set you down. "Thank you." _ Hmm... It could be making me walk is a jerk move, or setting me down is not being a jerk.. Gah! Why is he so confusing!_ You thought as you walked.

**Loke/Leo**

You sat in the guild hall. "It's kinda boring, y'know. Just being stuck here until someone finds our keys." You moved over by Loke. "I guess you're right, so what should we do?" You sighed. "I don't know, okay!" You felt a tingling. "Huh? Hey! My key got found before yours! I win Loke!" You disappeared from the Guild Hall. As you were summoned, you noticed the room around you. "(Y/N) the light bearer, at your service!" You bowed. _This place looks like a castle! _ You thought to yourself. "Hi! My name is Su!" You saw a dark haired little girl in front of you. "Hello, Su." You smiled. She looked mesmerized. "You're pretty!" She said, in awe. You smiled. "Thank you, Su. I could say the same of you." She smiled. "Can we be friends?" She looked at you hopeful. "Of course!" She hugged you. "Thank you, (Y/N)!" You hugged her back. "You're welcome" Su looked at you. "Feel free to call me anytime. And remember, even in the darkest nights, there is still brilliance." You went back to the Celestial World, waved to Virgo, and then went back to the guild hall. "So, Leo? Did you find a new owner?" He nodded. "Yeah, this guy named Zac. He's..." Loke laughed. "He looks almost like me. And by the way, (Y/N)?" As he was walking away now, you turned to him. "What?" He blushed. "We're going on a date tonight, better get a dress. You looked at him. "Sure! Let's _all_ celebrate a job well done at Kawaskii!" Everyone cheered, but Loke. "Okay then. See you there." He looked sad as he walked away. "He looovvess youu!" "Shut it, cat." Happy flew in circles. "But it's true! He loovveesss youu!"

**Leo pov**

_I do._


	8. Chapter 3 II

_**WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_*Catches Breath* __**WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Sorry I had a really really good day today! Also Chapter 4's gonna be fillers... Ehe. SORRY I HAD A REALLY GOOD IDEA BUT ITS NOT QUITE RELATED TO THE STORY!

**Freed Justine Pov**

Sometimes, I couldn't belive how lucky I was to be in Fairy Tail. It was like a huge family, and I loved it for that. (Y/N) Joined the guild after me. As in I was first in line. We had always been competitive, but in a friendly way. It was actually one of the only times that I smiled. I don't know about her, but I noticed some of the other guys in the guild stay away from her. A few say it's because... Well everyone thinks I like her, and the last time someone tried to flirt with (Y/N), I kicked their ass. They weren't even from the guild. I mean, I do protect her, but she's like a sister to me... I love her. "Hey! Justine! Wanna go on another job?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Sure? Why not?"

**Jellal Fernandes**

(Y/N) and I had become Fairy Tail's newest gossip interest. She had been going on jobs with me, and helping me ease into the guild since I'm no good with that stuff. "So! Jellal! What's up with you and (Y/N), huh?" I turned to see Shô. "Nothing! She's just helping me pay rent and stuff okay?" He smirked. "Right..." _Why is my face heating up? Please say it's not noticeable._ "Hey, Jellal? You trying to put Erza's hair to shame? With your face?" I looked in a window at my reflection. I threw up my hood. "What? A guy can't have sunburn?" He laughed. "Ah, Jellal. That's the oldest one in the book! Now tell me. Do you actually _like_ (Y/N)?" I looked to see if anyone was watching us. As we were at the guild hall, everyone else was preoccupied. "I might." He laughed. "I KNEW IT!" Everyone stopped and looked. _Shô you idiot!_ "Yeah, I owe ya one, Shô. My place's right next to Lucy's. Happy isn't very quiet when he's spying. _NOT THAT I DO!" _ Everyone laughed, but Lucy. "WHERE IS THAT DAMN BLUE CAT!?" Shô turned to me. "Really smooth, Jellal." He clapped my back. "Well played"

**Sting Eucliffe (3rd pov cause im lazy af today)**

"Hey! Sting! How'd it go with (Y/N)!" Sting turned to see Natsu. "Good! We each got a fair share of the pay, and then she went back to her guild." Natsu nodded. "So, how did it go with (Y/N)?" Sting cocked his head. "Oh c'mon, Sting! You obviously like her! Everyone else knows! Hell, _she _probably even knows." Sting looked down. "Fro thinks so, too. And Lector. Direct quote from Frosch by the way." Sting glared at Happy, who was circling above them. Natsu laughed. "Hey, it's fine! I'll make you a deal: _I'll help you get (Y/N) if you help me." _Sting was confused. "Huh?" He nodded. "Yeah, I've got a job for you. Please help me!" Sting cocked his head. "What's with the attitude change?" Natsu blushed. "It's Lucy... I like her." Sting laughed. "So you want me to tell her?" Natsu shook his head. "Ask her out for you?" He nodded. "Fine, but I have a better idea: A friend of (Y/N) can set up blind dates. Lucy, and (Y/N). But who is friends with (Y/N) and Lucy?" Natsu thought. "Hmm... Mira is probably our best bet on that one." Sting nodded. "By the way, Sting?" Sting looked at Natsu. "Do you know who (Y/N)'s brother is?" Sting shook his head. "No, I don't. Didn't know she had one." Natsu laughed. "Well, he's big..." Sting thought. "Droy?" Natsu shook his head. "He's got black hair," Sting thought. "Alzac?" Natsu shook his head. "He shows no mercy..." Sting thought. "Romeo? Really?" Natsu shook his head. _That only leaves... Oh dear._ "It's Gajeel, isn't it?" Natsu nodded. "Dammit! I was really avoiding that possibility! That explains her magic with the coins!" Natsu laughed. "But a _date! _With (Y/N)! One of the prettiest girls in Fairy Tail!" Sting thought. "Come to think of it... You better be a damn good bodyguard because I'M IN!" Natsu smiled. "Me first though, buddy. I'm already fired up!"

**Laxus Dreyar**

Laxus wasn't one to show emotion. Any emotion. But deep down inside, something in his heart told him that (Y/N) was worth sparing from his wrath. Nobody messed with her without getting through him first. That was for sure.


	9. Chapter 3 III

**HEY GUYS! READY FOR SOME MORE FAIRY TAIL **(Boyfriend Scenarios with Waffle)**? JUST MAKE SURE THAT WHEN YOU'RE READING, YOU TURN THE LIGHTS ON IN THE ROOM! AND DON'T SIT TOO CLOSE TO THE... PC! **~TheWaffleLab, 5/23/15.

**Hibiki**

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" You turned to see Hibiki. "Hibiki! What are you doing here!?" He smiled. "Figured I'd drop by to see ya, princess." You glared. "Please don't call me that." He frowned. "I can't be your knight in shining armor? That's too bad, isn't it? Do I have to slay the dragon?" You laughed. "Natsu's a _ friend_, Hibiki." He raised an eyebrow. "Well then, I should have no problem, seeing as I'm a theif." You instinctively felt your pockets. "No need to worry, (Y/N). I only stole your heart!" You glared. "Hibiki, get out." He pouted. "But it's more fun with you!" You walked closer to him. "If I didn't know you... no... reguardless of whether or not I know you, it's breaking and entering. Get **OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **He sheepishly walked towards the door. "I'll just... (Y/N)! WATCH OUT!" Hibiki jumped towards you, just in time. Natsu could never enter your house normally, he had to jump through windows. "Your prince is here, (Y/N)!" You saw Hibiki on top of you, smiling. "WOAH! (Y/N)! I'll go now..." You stood up and brushed off. "No! Natsu! He was trying to stop you from jumping on me!" He raised his head. "Ohh... I thought... But no you guys aren't dating." Natsu smiled. "So what's for dinner? Lucy kicked me out again, and I'm broke _please don't let me starve _(Y/N)! You're too nice!" He tried to use puppy eyes. "Get out, Natsu. Please." He hung his head. "Fine, but I'm taking this with me. He grabbed a loaf of bread. "And this," He grabbed the pot of soup you had on the stove. "And these" You glared. "Take the soup and stuff, but _not the cupcakes. _Don't you dare..." He smirked, and set down the food. He "stealthily" grabbed the plate of cupcakes and ran. "Bye!(Y/N)! Thanks for dinner I'll see you tomorrow!" He jumped out the window. You balled your fists. "You little-" You felt a hand on your shoulder. "It's fine, (Y/N). How about we go out for dinner? It'll be on me." You smiled. "To be honest, Hibiki, I nearly forgot you were here..." He smiled. "When have I not been there?" You thought. "Good point you stalker, let's go!" He smiled. _Success, Hibiki._ He thought to himself.

**Ren**

"Ren? What are you doing?" He turned. "Oh, hi (Y/N)." You cocked your head. "Really, what's up? You've been acting weird since we got back from Rouge's." He smiled. "It's nothing, really." You studied his face. "I don't believe you. What's wrong?" He blushed. "I like this girl, she's strong, a good fighter, quick thinking, and really, really pretty." You smirked. "Well, it can't be me, so who is it?" He smiled. "I can't tell you, Happy's here, but I can say that I need your help to get her to go on a date with me." He looked down. "Sure! What can I do?" He thought. "Well, be at the Ballroom Café tomorrow at eleven. I'll tell you there." You patted his back. "You got this, Ren!" He smiled. "That's the spirit! Go ask her!" He laughed. "I already did, that's why I asked you." You smiled. "Got it, you need help, so I'll help. I have to go, see ya tomorrow!" You waved and walked back towards the guild from the market.

**Eve**

You and Eve were becoming good friends, which meant lower tensions between the guilds. "So, (Y/N), we make a pretty good team the two of us, don't we?" You smiled. "Yeah! By the way, Eve?" He turned to you. "Yeah?" You looked down. "I won't be here for a while, the guild's holding their S-Class trials." His eyes went wide. "What!? I mean, good luck!" He looked down. "What's wrong?" He smiled. "Nothing! We just can't go on jobs anymore..." He frowned. You put an arm around him. "Who said we had to go on jobs to be friends, Eve?" He smiled.

_Two weeks later, at the Guild Hall_

(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" You turned to see Lucy. "Yeah?" She smiled. "Good luck, hope we don't have to fight, but someone's here to see ya off!" She ran to join her partner, and you walked out the door. "H-Eve?" He looked like he had been "(Y/N)." He hugged you. "Please, (Y/N), don't get hurt. "I'll say the same to you. Laxus is not going this year for whatever reason. Don't let him give you a hard time." He smiled. "See ya soon, Eve!" You turned and ran towards the boat. Lucy smiled. "Y'know, Lucy? I think he's being serious about things for once." She laughed. "Well, it's about time! He totally likes you, (Y/N)." You blushed. "You think so?" She nodded.

**Doranboldt**

You had decided that Doran had the worst luck in the world: Trusting Happy, and trusting Happy with "confidential information". You were sitting by Erza and Cana, trying to pick a job when you heard three voices: Master Makarov's, Happy's, and Doran's. Erza rolled her eyes. "What now?" Cana laughed. "That damn cat did the same thing earlier: Stole the megaphone from Master, and started... You'll see." You laughed as you heard;

"Give that back!"

"No way!"

"HAPPY! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Happy smiled. "**DORAN LOVES **(Y/N)! **DORAN LOOOVVVEESSS **(Y/N)!"

Doran blushed. "Hi, (Y/N)." You laughed. "Happy's done that before, hey Lucy!" Lucy turned. "Remember when Happy went around doing this for Natsu?" She smiled. "Sure do! He's down to eight lives now." Your eyes went wide. "I'm kidding! But Loke... he is... maybe." You laughed. "Hey Erza! How about this one?" She read it. "Sure! Cana, anyone else we want to bring along?" She shook her head. "Not this time!" You raised your hand. "Let's do this girls!" Lucy smiled. "Finding a lost crown? _And finding it is the reward!?_ Let's do a girls-vs-boys competition for who can find it first!" Everyone cheered. "YEAH!" You looked at Doran. "Uh, bye!" He took off running but didn't get far. "COME ON DORAN! BE A MAN! MEN DON'T RUN FROM GIRLS!" You glared at Elfman. You used the same magic as Mira, but you had thirteen Satan Souls. Your eyes glowed red as an affect of this. "Elfman. Leave Doran alone." He stood up. "Yes ma'am." Doran tried to run, but you grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?" He gulped. "On a date with you?" He smirked. "I have no time for playboys, buddy." You set him down. He ran towards the gathered guys.

_At the guy's base camp for the quest: _

"Damn, Doran. That really sucks." Doran turned to see Loke. "Even Lucy isn't that harsh with_ me_!" He glared. "Shut up, Loke." Everyone else laughed. "So Doran's got a crush, huh?", said Gray. "Anyone but (Y/N) and I could help ya, but she's..." Gray made a gesture with his hands, making one into a ball and hitting it against an open fist. Everyone laughed. "He's right, Doran. You ain't got a chance! Especially against who _else_ has taken a fancy to her. Freed, Gajeel, Natsu, and Vijeeter all smirked. "Well, against _Vijeeter_ I have a _chance_..." He shook his head. "Nope!" Doran looked down. "Gray, you're right. But I have one advantage: The balls to _try." _ With that, Natsu and Freed took off flying towards the girl's camp. "Well then." Doran looked down, and out of the tent. He didn't have time to dodge a flying Natsu and Freed. "GAH!" The two of them were covered in bruises. "Let me guess: No?" They nodded. "Oww..." Natsu rubbed his head. "Damn, (Y/N) did that!?" Elfman said. Natsu shook his head. "No, they set up a defense system: A rotating guardsm-woman." The guys thought. "Hmm... If it wasn't (Y/N), and Mira wasn't going to go, that only leaves one person who could do that kind of damage... Oh no." The guys laughed. "It was Erza, wasn't it?" Natsu shook his head. "And let me guess: Guard Two was... Oh dear you guys, was guard two...(Y/N)!" Freed nodded. "OH COME ON! YOU GOT LUCKY FREED!" He shook his head. "Not lucky at all: She was already prepared. Everyone but Natsu, Doran, and Freed laughed. "We're screwed, aren't we?" The laughter got harder. "Nah, just you buddy!" Wakaba said.


	10. Chapter 4 I

**_HEY GUYS! READY FOR SOME MORE FAIRY TAIL!_** Boyfriend Scenarios with Waffle _**JUST MAKE SURE THAT WHEN YOU'RE READING, YOU TURN THE LIGHTS ON IN THE ROOM! AND DON'T SIT TOO CLOSE TO THE PC!**_

_**Enter: Fillers with a homestuck Waffle! I'm stuck inside due to an expected twelve inches of fucking rain! And hail (parfum)! AND THUNDERRRRRRRRRR! LLEEERRRRROOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! JJEENNNNNKINNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS! **_

_**Behold: The True Power of Boredom... Expect a few chapters in the next day or two. **_

ROUND ONE: NATSU RUINS EVERYTHING!

Enjoy!

**Natsu **

You sat in the guild hall with Natsu about a week later. "Hey, Natsu?" He smiled. "I-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because of Gray. "YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" You turned to Natsu. "N-Natsu? Why is he angry?" Natsu smiled. "I left him a birthday present at his place!" Gray glared. "IT'S NOT MY- No way..." Natsu smiled. "Why don't you put out your candle, Gray?" Gray's eyes went wide. "You little..." Natsu ran. "Oh come on! You haven't even gotten to the piñata!" Gray stopped in his tracks. "So, if my new magicmobile is the _candle_... You wouldn't dare..." Natsu smirked. "I wonder what goodies are in _this_ one!" Natsu flew away. "NATSU! GET BACK HERE!" You sat back down. "Oh dear, they've caused quite the fuss, haven't they?" You turned to see Mira. "They sure have."

**Gray**

"Gray, calm down. It's unsettling to see you with steam coming out of your ears." Gray was fuming. "I spent so long on that ring... and he just..." Gray kicked over a table. "GRAY! CALM DOWN!" You pinned him to the floor. "Natsu's a jerk we both know that! Just let it be!" He glared. "But..." You smiled. _Gray has too much respect for me... If I tell him to drop it, he will. Problem avoided. _You thought to yourself. "Yeah, Gray, you really need to... _cool down!_" You turned to see Natsu. "What did you do?" He smirked. "Sneak attack!" You glared. "And you also destroyed something important. I'm not surprised, you being you, but still. Unbelievable, Natsu. Unbelievable." Natsu went quiet. "That's a man," Said Elfman. You turned to Gray. "Don't leave important things out in the open when Natsu's within the vicinity of Fiore. You should know that." Everyone laughed. "And Natsu?" He stopped dead in his tracks, as he was hightailing it for the door. "Y-Yes?" You glared. "Don't break other people's stuff. Gray was working really hard on a magic ring, and now he has to start all over. You go help him in anyway possible. Are we clear?" He hung his head. "Yes (Y/N)."

**Elfman**

"DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" You looked at your locker at the gym. "What! I didn't do that!" He laughed. "Oh dear... That's... Damn, that's pretty bad." You were fuming. "I have the cleanest locker here! There's a reason it's #1!" You pointed to the number on it. "Yeah, because that's the number you chose, dimwit." You glared at your dad. "I HEARD THAT!" He smiled. "I swear that wasn't me!" He pointed to a scratch on your locker. "No, that was you, three years ago." He laughed. "Oh yeah..." You glared. "AND THIS! WHO DID THIS!?" You slammed your hand on a hole in the locker. "Oh... That! Yeah that's about the size of a fist." You glared. "Are you going _blind_ you old geezer?" He laughed. You ran to the central area. "WHO DID THIS TO MY LOCKER!" Everyone stopped. "A hole melted into it? Gotta be a fire user." You smirked. "Where are you going?" Natsu stopped. "I'M SORRY I'M GOING TO GET GLUE NOW OKAY!" You laughed. "A man owns up to his actions. He's not quite there, but it _might_ have been Natsu. A wild guess." You turned. "Elfman... If being a man is owning up to your actions the-" Elfman stopped Gray mid-sentence. "A MAN KEEPS CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION CONFIDENTIAL!" You heard laugher. "Very confidential..." You cocked your head. "Elfman? Is there something you want to tell me?" You raised an eyebrow. "YeahIkindamaybeaccidentallymadeNatsuangryandthat'swhythere'saholeinyourlockerI'msorry(Y/N)itwon'thappenagain!" You laughed. "So _Natsu _put a hole in it?" He nodded. Everyone laughed. "That's not the only problem, (Y/N)," Said Gray. "GRAY! Shut it!" You kicked him across the gym into a returning Natsu. "Gah!" Natsu went flying as well. "YOU LITTLE-" You laughed. "Gajeel? A hand maybe?" He nodded. "Sure thing. There ya go." You smiled. "Thanks!" He smiled. "No problem. It's too bad I'm the only person whose magic involves metal."

**Loke/Leo**

To be honest, you loved your new owner. It wasn't ever boring when you were called. Sometimes, it was because she was scared. Other times, she wanted to play. Today, when you were called, she looked proud. "I'm going on my first job today!" You clapped. "Good for you!" She smiled. "Will you come with me? I'm bringing a friend. He's a Celestial Wizard, too! But I wanna go with you." You smiled. "I'll use my own magic to stay here, how does that sound? Close my gate, and I'll be back soon. She smiled. "Okay! Bye (Y/N)!" You smiled. "Miss me, Su?" She jumped. "That was fast!" You laughed. "So who's your partner?" She pointed as you walked through her guild hall. "That guy. His name's Erec." You waved. "That one of your spirits, Su?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll call mine, and then we can go. We're supposed to find the jerk who blew up a restaurant slash casino." You nodded. "Shall we go?" Su nodded. "LET'S DO THIS!" As you got to the restaurant, you noticed it was still flaming. "Huh? Fire?" You smiled. "Judging by the area, I think it could have been-" You shook your head. "It couldn't be." You turned to Erec. "Which spirits do you have contracts with?" He smiled. "I have three: One of them's a Zodiac Key!" You raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" He nodded. "OPEN: Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Your eyes widened. "No way! Leo?" He laughed. "Long time no see, (Y/N)!" You smiled. "Indeed." Su's and Erec's eyes went wide. "You know eachother?" They both said in unison. They looked at eachother and laughed. "Yep!" You smiled. "It's the right area, and destructive force. Think this could be Natsu?" He nodded. "It's gotta be." You laughed. "What an idiot!" You turned to Su. "I'll be _right_ back, okay?" She nodded. You went back to the guild hall, grabbed Natsu, and forced him through the Celestial World to where Su, Erec, and Leo were. "Huh? What's this?" Natsu was confused. "What the-" You smirked. "So, Natsu. What's with you _always_ causing trouble?" Su tilted her head. "Huh? You _know_ this guy?" You laughed. "I know both of these weirdos." Leo and you laughed. "Spit it out, Natsu. Did you do this!" You threw a finger at the building. "I'm leaving." Su caught him. "She's strong!" You smiled. "Indeed. That's the one you want. Turn him in!"

_**TIME SKIP IS TIMEY**_

You, Leo, Erec, and Su sat under a tree. You had taken the two younger wizards out for ice cream as celebration, and Leo tagged along too. "They're really cute, aren't they?" Loke nodded. You felt a tap on your shoulder, and the two of them giggled. "Look! They even have rings!" You looked. Forgetting that all spirits had specialized rings, you smiled. "Yep! We do!" Su grabbed your hand to see it closer. "Does this mean you two are a marriage?" You blushed. "No! Not at al-" "Yeah! Kiss guys!" Erec added. "What! No! It's not like that at all! All spirits have rings like that!" Loke laughed, and whispered something to Erec. They both cracked up. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" You and Su both said in sync. "Nothing, _dear..." _You growled. "LEO!" He smirked. "I'm going back, see you later!" You frowned, and grabbed his suit. "You're not going anywhere until I know what's so funny!" You pulled him closer, so you could look him in the eye. "Uh..." Loke smirked, kissed you, then disappeared. "Grr! Who does he think he is!" Erec laughed. "He did say you guys were-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT OKAY!" Erec's eyes widened. "Okay then, by the way, who's this pink-haired guy?" You saw Natsu behind a building. "Hey! Shouldn't you be in jai-" Loke stopped you. "Isn't it obvious? Look at the prison!" Your eyes went wide. "Wow, that's gonna cost a lot to repair," You laughed as you saw Erec and Su head back towards the hall. "Bye! Thanks for the help!" You waved. "NATSU YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU-" He smiled. "Shh... Maybe if you weren't so loud we won't have to pay for it. I was going on a job in this town, and since gramps said I couldn't go alone because I cause too much trouble I said you two were meeting me there so please don't be mad I didn't mean to screw things up this bad.." You glared. "Hey! You three! Are you from Fairy Tail?" Natsu nodded. "We've got them cornered!" You gulped. "NATSU!" You and Loke both yelled. You all laughed. "How much do we owe?" He looked down. "Three million Jewel in cash?" You groaned. "That'll take forever!"


	11. Chapter 4 II

**HEY GUYS! READY FOR SOME MORE FAIRY TAIL **Boyfriend Scenarios with Waffle**? JUST MAKE SURE THAT WHEN YOU'RE READING, YOU TURN THE LIGHTS ON IN THE ROOM! AND DON'T SIT TOO CLOSE TO THE PC!**

**Two chapters? One day? I think so. ONWARDS!**

**Also I forgot Gajeel on the last one so I'm putting it here! SORRY! DON'T KILL ME GUY-**_ wait Gajeel's the bigger issue here..._ **GAJEEL!**

**Gajeel Redfox**

"GAJEEL!" You turned to see Natsu, midair, with his fists on fire. "FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" Gajeel put a hand up, and Natsu crashed into it. "Sheesh! Leave me alone, Natsu. Go find someone else to annoy. Or I might just swat at a fly that buzzes around." You turned. "Not you, him." You looked to Natsu. "Oh," He smirked. _"Now is when things get interesting!" _Your eyes went wide. Gajeel dragged Natsu outside, and using the surrounding metal, made a small rollercoaster, complete with loop! You smiled. "Happy Birthday, Y/N!" You looked to Gajeel. "It's not my-" "Shh! Just watch the show!" You winced. "Okay?" Gajeel dropped Natsu onto the coaster. "This is the worst thing to ever happen to _meeeeeee!" _ You laughed. "Don't mess with you?" He nodded.

**Freed Justine**

Freed had been acting weirder... than normal. He had been really on edge. "Freed?" He jumped and turned. "Oh, it's just you, hi, uh, (Y/N)!" You raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" He looked around. "It's Salamander..." You laughed. "What'd he do? You've never been friends, but really, Freed. Cheer up! I can't stand seeing you so down." He smiled. "Well, I'm sorry..." He looked down. "Really, Freed! What's wrong with you?" He took off the hat he had on. "What on earth-" One of his signature "lightning bolts" on either side of his head was half singed. "No way..." He nodded. "Stupid guy tried to hit Gray and missed." You put an arm around him. "I'm gonna go ask that bastard what the hell he thinks he's doing!" You stood up, walked behind him, and grabbed his collar. "Hey jerk! When you fight with people, make sure you don't hit anyone else!" He turned. "I hit _you! _ I'm so, sorry, (Y/N)!" You glared. "And what if you hit anyone else, huh? Would you apologize?" He smirked. "You're special, okay! Same with Lucy, if I accidentally hit her," You glared. "Well, you hit Freed." He looked up. "Really now?" You nodded. "Yeah, and he's not happy about it. Neither am I." He gulped. "Geez, I'm sorry, okay?" You turned. "That's it. I'm talking to him." Talking was the wrong word. You blasted him across the guild hall on a jet of water, and onto the guild's water slide. "Learn your lesson faster next time, Natsu." You smiled. Meanwhile, Lucy had called Cancer to help Freed.

**Jellal Fernandes**

"HEY NEWBIE! WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! I HEARD YOU AND Y/N HIT THINGS OFF SO LEMME LAY DOWN A FEW RULES. FIRST OF ALL-" You cut off Natsu and dragged him away from Jellal. "Natsu! What in _hell_ are you doing?" You hissed at him. "Welcoming the newbie!" He grinned. You growled and pointed to Jellal. He gulped. "First of all... We're not dating. Shut your trap. Secondly. _He's been here for FOUR MONTHS, _Natsu!" He thought. "Oh yeah, sorry newbie!" You glared. "He's not new at all! We've had three new members since he joined! Go pick on them now, okay!" Natsu evilly twiddled his fingers. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, guys!" You said under your breath. "Fresh meat, eh?" You turned to see Jellal smiling. "Yeah, for now. He did that to me for about a year." You laughed.

**Sting Eucliffe**

You were in the market place, trying to decide on a gift for Natsu. It was his birthday, and he wouldn't let anyone forget. "Hmm... what do I get him? Water or Theme Park tickets?" You looked to a booth. "No, motion sickness." You looked to another stall. "Food?" You decided against that, too. "How about a magic tool?" You turned. Sting. "Oh! Didn't see you... Hi Sting!" He smiled. "A shop a bit down the road sells these weapons powered by your magic energy. They do things like cut through solid metal, and there's another one he may like!" Sting had dragged you to the shop while talking. "A Cornucopia! Legend has it that if the owner tips it over, there will be enough food to feed the entire kingdom of Fiore!" You decided on that one. "Uh, Sting?" He turned. "Why don't you come to the hall and give it to him with me? You picked it out sorta so-" You were at the entrance of the hall. "YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!" He laughed. "Sure! Haven't seen him in a while anyways!" You smiled. "Hey Nats-" Sting pulled you out of the way. "Woah! What happened!" You glanced in the guild hall. The outside was fine. The inside... Was burnt to a crisp. "Natsu? You there? It's me, Y/N!" You looked in. "There you are! I torched the place looking for you!" You looked down. "Not necessary at all, but," Sting put an arm on you. "She was with me, sorry Natsu. We got you a present!" He pushed the box at Natsu. "Oh! Hey Sting!" Natsu opened it. "Huh? There's nothing in this weird cone thing!" He looked in, turned it upside down, and shook it. "NO! NATSU DON'T!" Too late, food spilled out everywhere. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Sting pulled you out of the building. "What on earth is going on, Natsu!?" He stopped dancing to see Makarov and Laxus in the door way. "Birthday?" Natsu smiled. "Let's leave, Y/N." Sting nudged you. You nodded. "Good idea, _run!" _

**Laxus Dreyar**

"Hey Laxus! Pool's done! Wanna go see?" He looked up. "I'm good." You pouted. "Well you're no fun! I'm gonna go join Freed and Ever. Lucy and Gray might be there, too!" Laxus wasn't listening today. "Hello? Laxus!" You waved a hand in front of his face. "Grr!" You heard Natsu behind you. "Back already?" He nodded. "Yep. What's wrong with scarface?" You stuck a hand out towards the pool. "Oh, okay! I got ya, Y/N! Don't fear!" You sighed. "I do, Natsu. " Natsu picked him up, and threw him in the pool. "Have some fun once in a while!" Laxus was _not _happy. "Everyone! Out of the pool!" Acting on impulse, you shouted orders. "Uh oh, that's bad news!" Natsu had thrown angry (ish) Laxus into Gray. Clothed Gray. Now angry Gray. "YOU IDIOT!" The pool froze. The pool was melted. You peeked around the corner of the bar to the pool. You saw a full out brawl between Natsu and Gray, then a flash of light. "Gah!" Barely dodging one of Natsu's fireballs, you yelped. "They've made quite the ruckus, haven't they?" You turned to see Freed. "Yeah," He smiled. "Y'know, Laxus has been wanting to ask you something, maybe you coul-" Before he got to finish his sentence, Laxus blasted him out of the way. "What was that!?" Laxus smirked. "Well, either he moved, or you got hit by Mr. Snowman." You smiled. "Thanks, but is he okay?" You turned to Free- _Where'd he go! _You thought. Looking up, you saw Freed aiming at Natsu and Gray. "Move!" Sighing, you looked at the pool. "We just finished it _today! _And it's gone!" You turned to Lucy and Erza. "Yeah, the place is totaled." You growled. "IT'S ALL NATSU'S FAULT!" They nodded.


End file.
